Following Orders
by Daisyangel
Summary: Horatio, Ryan, phone Sex!  Written for a prompt over at rounds of kink.  Please R/R!  Slash!  Don't like it? Don't read it! Flames will be publically mocked!  You've been warned! No flames!


Ryan sighed as he climbed into bed. He hated it when Horatio was out of town. Their bed was too big when the older man was gone. Hearing a meow and feeling the matress dip, Ryan smiled. Patches, their cat had just jumped on to the foot of the bed. She usually started out sleeping their but by the end of the night she'd have gotten down because one of the two of them would have accidentally kicked her.

"Hey there, girl. You gonna stay with me all night again like you did last night?" Ryan asked. When he'd woken up he'd found Patches on Horatio's pillow.

"You miss him to, don't you, Patches?" Ryan soothed. The cat meowed and settled at his feet closing her eyes and purring as she fell asleep. The sound of the phone ringing made him jump. Reaching out he answered it wondering who was calling this time of night. XXXX

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hi, Ryan," came his lover's silky voice.

"Horatio, hi, what are you doing awake? Aren't you exhausted? I would have expected you to be in bed long before now," Ryan commented looking at the clock. It was already after 1:00 and he knew that Horatio didn't normally stay up this late.

"I couldn't really sleep. Besides I wanted to talk to you. You up for a little game?" Horatio questioned seductively. Ryan's breath hitched, he could hear the change in H's voice.

"W-what kind of game did you have in mind?" I think I'll play that game. What should I do first?"

"Well if I had to guess you're wearing a pair of my boxers and one of my MDPD t-shirts, aren't you?" Horatio teased. Blushing Ryan nodded before remembering his boyfriend couldn't see him.

"Yeah, I am."

"There's no need to be embarrassed, I think it's sweet that you wear my clothes when I'm out of town. Take off the shirt then run your hands over your chest. When you reach your nipples,take them between your fingers and roll and pinch them. How does that feel?"

"So good, oh so good, baby."

"Now place one of your fingers in your mouth then return it to your nipples and repeat the same actions you did with a dry finger. Does that feel even better?" Horatio crooned.

"Oh yes, feels so good. It's making me hard for you," Ryan whimpered. Horatio smiled he was getting hard listening to the little sound of pleasure coming from Ryan's mouth.

"Do you want to touch yourself? Do you want to take that hard cock into your hand and stroke it until you're coming so hard you're seeing stars?" Horatio whispered huskily.

"Yes, please, I need to touch myself, now, please?" Ryan begged.

"The one where you're naked and begging me to let you come," Horatio whispered. Ryan gulped, he could feel his cock harden and a rush of arousal run through him.

"Okay, go ahead," Horatio instructed.

"Horatio! Oh my god, it's so hard it's standing straight up. This feels so good."

"Run your fingers over the head and let one of them dip into the slit," Horatio ordered.

"Fuck! Oh fuck! So fuckin hard," Ryan whimpered. The strokes on Ryans cock sped up as his arousal grew. He was whimpering and writhing on the bed desperately needing more.

"You're so fuckin' hot when you jack yourself off. I'm stroking my cock right now as well and it's really hard because of what you're doing to yourself. Get the dildo and the lube. Prepare yourself then slide it into your hot tight little ass. Fuck your ass with the dildo while you stroke that hard hot cock of yours," Horatio ordered.

"This feels so amazing," Ryan panted as the dildo slid in and out of his ass while he furiously stroked his cock. He could feel himself reaching the edge and he desperately wanted to come. His strokes sped up as his thrusts in and out with the dildo got faster and harder. Horatio could tell he was about to come because of the panting and whimpering he could hear through the phone.

"Do you want to come?" he growled into Ryan's ear.

"Oh, god, yes, so bad. I'm about to explode. Please, can I come, Horatio?" Knowing that he was about to blow his own load Horatio decided to say yes.

"Yes, come for me. Come for me while I come listening to you come," he told the younger man. Ryan came hard, screaming his name. Horatio followed right behind panting as the last of the orgasm tore through him. XXXX

"I miss you. When are you coming home?" Ryan wondered sleepily a couple minutes later.

"Hopefully I'll be home late tomorrow. I miss you to. We should get some sleep. Night, Ry, I love you."

"Love you to, Horatio, good night."

TBC?


End file.
